Tuesday Morning
by Moon-Goddess-144
Summary: A songfic adapted from the Michelle Branch Song, Basically a Serena and Darien get together story, might be more. Still have to finish the song. Read and Review.


**Tuesday Morning**

By: Moon-Goddess144  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Michelle Branch's lovely song Tuesday morning. I am just borrowing it for my own evil purposes.  
PG-Pg13, more like pg-13 not for the small children now.  
I know it's been awhile since i've been heard from, but I've been on hiatus, trying to find something more interesting to write about. But I think that I've finally done it. Okay I would like to mention that this is my first attempt at a song fic, and also at a sailor moon fan fic, so don't go to harsh on me now. The idea for this story came while I was in the shower listening to Michelle Branch's cd, Hotel Paper, great cd by the way. Okay without further adieu we shall begin the story.

* * *

Tuesday:  
Outside the window of the high rise apartment building she could see, the lightening crackle and branch across the sky. She shivered/_I hate storms \_, she thought before turning back to the bed where her former 'enemy' lay sleeping like a baby.  
Lying back down next to him, she snuggled into his side trying to block out the storm. Smiling up at his sleeping features and the way his ebony hair fell onto his closed lids that hid those spectacular midnight blue eyes from her view. She thought back to the events that had lead her here.  
Flashback  
Monday afternoon:  
The arcade was so close, she could almost see it. The rain pounded against her causing her to shiver again, as the water continued to soak her school uniform. Her hair plastered to her face was making it hard for her to see. Pushing it back she trudged on. Suddenly the rain seemed to stop, but just over her. Looking up she saw the umbrella that was protecting her from the rain. She also noticed who was holding the umbrella. None other than her 'enemy', Darien. Well she really didn't hate him; in fact it was quite the opposite. He was the hottest guy to ever talk to her, well besides Andrew, but he didn't count, he had Rita.  
"You know Meatball head you really shouldn't be out in this weather without an umbrella, or at least a rain coat." Darien said, in an almost nonchalant manner, but anyone listening could have heard the hint of concern that lingered in his words.  
"Darien, must you call me that? Can't you even remember my name?" she shivered again before she could continue, "its Se-rena. And I didn't know that it was going to rain, I thought it was going to be a nice and sunny day." she huffed.  
He had seen the shiver and immediately slipped out of his hideous green jacket and slipped it around her shoulders. "Let's get you warmed up." he said with really sincerity. As he took is free arm and wrapped it around her.  
**_  
I remember stormy weather  
The way the sky looks when it's cold  
And you were with me  
Content with walking  
So unaware of the world  
_**  
She shivered again, it wasn't from the cold, it was from the concern that she heard in his voice. She was warm now that his jacket was draped around her, but what warmed her the most was his arm that was draped around her shoulder possessively. Now the rain almost didn't register in her mind, the only thing that registered was his arm. They continued walking to the arcade, standing just outside the door they both looked into the warmth of the arcade. Walking into the building, lights hit both of them, warming each a little more. They moved to an empty corner booth, hopefully to have a little more privacy then at a stool on the counter. She slipped into one side of the booth and Darien into the other, laying the umbrella down on the floor next to the booth. Sitting there in silence they just looked at each other sky blue clashing with cobalt.  
A million emotions flowed between them none that were quite distinguishable, but all were felt by the other. Only Andrew's presence broke them from their trance, "Hey Darien, care to intro….Serena? What are you doing sitting with Darien, I thought you guys couldn't stand each other."

"Well I found Meatball head outside drenched and I thought I'd bring her in here and get her warm." Darien said quite casually, but inside he was burning up/_ Why exactly am I being so nice to Meatball head?\ _he ask himself, _/Well because you like her duh.\ _another part of him answered, _/You've always liked her. She might like you back if you hadn't been so mean to her. You've got to apologize. It's your only chance.\ _  
Serena was drug out of her reprieve at his words. _/ Why is he being so nice to me? This has got to be a joke. He's just setting me up for a joke.\ _she decided, but as she saw the emotions playing across his face, she began to wonder what he was thinking about._ /Sure Darien's been mean to me in the past, but he so cute when he's thinking hard like that. I don't think he'd ever be mean enough to play such a cruel trick on anyone.\_  
Andrew looked back and forth between the two. Watching the their emotions flit across their faces. Serena's finally changed to a dreamy spaced out expression, that had a hint of curiosity to it. Darien's rested on one that looked to be going a million miles an hour. Several minutes of silence passed as Andrew stood there watching the couple stare at each other. Finally he couldn't take it anymore, "Okay what is really going on?" he asked.  
Serena and Darien both came back to the real world, turning to look at Andrew, both asked, " What?".  
Serena turned to face Darien again and giggled, at the fact that they had said it at the same time. Darien looked at her and smiled. Andrew saw the stare-fest coming and spoke before either could be lost again in their thoughts. "So what can I get you guys?" Andrew ask, almost feeling like he was intruding upon a very private moment for the couple.  
Each of them looked back at the blonde haired man standing at the end of their table looking extremely uncomfortable. "I'll have a hot chocolate, if you don't mind Andrew." Serena said.  
"No problem, Serena. Darien Coffee?" Andrew ask.  
"Sure, Andrew." Darien replied as Andrew turned his back on the couple and went to fill their orders.  
"So.." Serena started.  
"So.." Darien replied.  
Abruptly he got up from his side of the table and came to sit next to her. Taking hers in his, "Serena, I know I've been mean to you in the past, but I want to make it all up to you. The other day, I went to far, I just didn't mean to hurt you that badly. But I can't stand to see you in pain. I'm so sorry, that I was the cause of it." he told her, almost completely spilling his heart to her.  
Serena looked on speechless. _/Darien is actually apologizing to me, this is an event. Is he sick?\ _Her hand sneaked up and rested on is forehead. She scrunched her eyebrows up and looked at him again. Using both hands she tilted his head down so that she could see into his eyes.  
Darien pulled away startled by her actions. "What are you doing?" he asked her still completely puzzled.  
"Well, I was checking to see if you were sick, because the Darien I know would never apologize," she replied still looking at him intently, "I know you're not Darien at all, but some alien that has taken over his body and has decided that it would be best to have me on it's side so that one of it's friends can take over my body." she began to look around widely, and noticed Andrew standing a little ways off looking at the couple with eyes the size of his serving tray. "Oh, Hi, Andrew." She said sheepishly.  
Darien spun around quickly to see if Andrew had indeed witnessed Serena's craziness. Little did both of them know, Andrew had witnessed all of Darien's speech and all of Serena's craziness. Although how he could hear all of the things they said to each other and get their order, it must have made him Super Server. Serena blushed noticeably at the thought of being caught in her moment of insanity. "So, How much did you hear?" asked Darien.  
"Oh I heard it all. Your apology and Serena's disbelief, what has gotten into you two? Your acting completely out of character, almost like you two want to be friends. Or… the way you were looking at each other. Ah! I can't believe I didn't see it before, you guys like each other, if not more," Andrew said triumphantly, both of them looked at him with mouths agape and eyes wide.  
"WHAT?" Serena screeched. _/ How the in the hell could he tell that?\ _She looked at Andrew with an expression like that of a child that had been caught in a lie.  
"I can tell by the way Serena is looking right now that I'm right." Andrew said, as Serena turned her face and tried to hid the look that had so obviously gotten her caught.  
Darien turned to her quickly in time to see her turning away. He looked at her turned away from him, reaching out he turned her face back to him. Her eyes told him all that he needed to know.  
"Andrew, could you just go away, leave the drinks. I want to talk to Serena, ALONE." Darien said, never taking his eyes off of Serena.  
Andrew backed away slowly, after placing the tray on the table. He didn't go too far, enough so that they couldn't see him, but he could hear them. _/Oh this is going to be good\_.  
"Serena, look at me please." Darien said, she had closed her eyes while he was talking to Andrew. She just shook her head. "Why not Serena." he asked.  
Slowly she opened her eyes to look into his. One question plagued her mind, more so than the question of what he wanted to talk to her about. "What happened to Meatball head?" she asked looking deeply into those midnight blue orbs.  
He looked at her, it was a serious question from the meatball-headed one. He just smiled, "I thought you hated it," she just shook her head negative, "Well, if you like I can call you meatball head some more." he finished with a large smile.  
She just smiled back, looking up at him she noticed that his eyes overtook a heated glaze. He couldn't hold it back any longer, leaning down ever so slowly he gently kissed her on the lips. It quickly turned passionate as they fell into each other's embrace as they quickly became engrossed with one another. Andrew could just watch on with amazement, he had been right. They were in love with one another, well, if not love, complete and total absorption with one another. He almost couldn't contain his little happy dance. Looking back at the couple he noticed that if he didn't separate them quickly there were going to be naked people in one of the booths of his arcade. He made his way over to the booth and sat down before saying, "Okay, you two. I would tell you to get a room, but, oh, who am I kidding, GET A ROOM."  
Darien shot up from his position on top of Serena. Glaring at his friend before helping Serena back into a sitting position. Still giving Andrew a look that could kill, Darien took a sip of his coffee, "So I was right about you two. You like her, she likes you. But I must say that if I hadn't stopped you two, Darien could have gone to jail." Andrew said, to both of them quite seriously, gauging their reactions.  
Serena's mouth fell open "Oh, I wouldn't have called the cops, but the fact is Darien is seven years older than you Serena." Andrew said, as Serena's mouth fell into an "o". Darien just kept staring at Andrew slacked jawed. _/He doesn't seriously think that I would, Oh who am I kidding, I really would if she was willing. She's so beautiful.\  
_  
**_Please don't drive me home tonight  
'cuz I don't wanna feel alone  
please don't drive me home tonight  
'cuz I don't wanna go_**

"Serena, maybe I should take you home," Darien said.  
She just nodded, her lips still tingling, and her body still humming. Darien stepped out of the booth, picking up the umbrella and holding his hand out to Serena. She took it obligingly as she was gently pulled from the booth. "Bye you guys, have fun." Andrew called after them.  
Serena only gave a small wave before being pulled from the arcade. "I don't want you to take me home, Darien." Serena said as he fiddled with his umbrella. Over both of them.  
"What?" he looked at her astonished, "You don't want me to take you home? Why not?"  
"Because, I don't want to be alone with my thoughts. Not after this between you and me." she said, stepping closer.  
"But maybe…" he started, but was cut off by her lips silencing any further protests.  
" I just don't wanna go, okay. If I go home they will all want me to talk to them and right now I just want to be here with you." She said kissing him again, before dropping down off her tippy-toes.  
Looking down at the golden angel, he just couldn't say no, "Alright. You can come back to my apartment, but I just don't want you in trouble and your family hating me." he said, smiling.  
He kissed her again on the forehead before leading the way to where his car was parked. The drive to his apartment was fairly silent, except for the occasional 'eep' from Serna when the thunder crashed.  
Leading the way up to his apartment Darien couldn't help but feel overly protective as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. After opening the door Darien lead Serena into his apartment. All she could do was stand there and gawk. It was amazing, like nothing she could have imagined, it was completely Darien, that much was obvious.  
He looked back at her and noticed the look of awe that crossed her features. Then his eyes began to roam over her figure. That's when he noticed it, she was still sopping wet and slightly shivering under his huge jacket. "Serena," his voice brought her out of her thoughts, "If you want you could take a shower and change into some dry clothes." He suggested.  
"Um, Darien, I don't have any extra clothes. What should I walk around here naked?" She asked only slightly serious.  
_/Oh, please do.\ _he mentally smacked himself. "Well, I'm sure I could find something in my closet to fit you. Come on, we'll go look." he said to her taking her hand and leading her off to his room.  
He riffled trough his closet for a shirt or something that would fit her, "Um, why don't you just pick out something because all of it is obviously, to big for you." he said to her.  
Somewhere along the lines she had sat down on his bed while watching him dig through his clothes. She got up from her spot and came to stand beside him in front of all the clothes. She took a minute and looked over the choices. Finally she settled on one of his button up shirts. She held it up to herself and it fell almost to her knees. "Yeah, I can certainly wear this one." She smiled up at him, "Add some frills, a pair of heels and I've got a dress." She giggled.  
"Ha, ha, very funny. Now go get clean missy. Towels are under the sink, in the bathroom," she looked at him as if she had a question, "bathroom is right across the hall." He said, giving her a push in the right direction.  
As she walked off and the door to the bathroom closed, lock clicking into place, he sank to the bed, head in his hands. _/This isn't a good idea. Who know what will end up happening. Damn Andrew for putting it in my head. Damn me for wanting it to happen, DAMN IT.\ _He listened as the shower was turned on. Sighing into his hands again, he stood up making his way to the dresser and yanking out some clean, but most importantly dry clothes.  
He paused for a moment to make sure that the shower was still running, before stripping off his wet clothes and changing into his pajama pants. As a after thought he threw on a t-shirt. After changing he lay down across his bed, _/What kind of mess have I gotten my self into?\ _he asked internally.  
A few minutes passed before he heard the shower shut off. He lay still, the thoughts swirling around his head. There were just to many of them. Creating one giant mess of a black hole that was trying to swallow any, and all of this thoughts. _/What am I going to do? She'll come out of there in nothing but my shirt and…Wait, nothing but my shirt. Her slender, luscious body in my shirt. Ooooh, I'm never going to have that washed again.\ _Darien mentally smacked himself. Every time he tried to think of what he was going to do his thoughts turned to those of Serena in his shirt, and nothing but.

Serena stood in the bathroom after having gotten dressed and taken a shower. Her thoughts running a marathon similar to the one she ran to school every morning. _/What are we going to do now? How are we supposed to react to each other? What are we?\ _The last was the thought that irked her most. For the longest time they had thought of each other as an enemy, but all the while secretly longing to be more. Just how did they fit in each other's lives?

* * *

Okay now, that is all i have for you. I will try to get the next segment up within the next month. Comments and critizizm are always welcome, but please remeber I don't claim to be the worlds greatest speller. Review, please, I will need it to keep going. Okay. TTFN. 


End file.
